


She Took A Seat In The Corner

by fromthedepthsofinsanity



Series: First Line - One Piece Edition [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedepthsofinsanity/pseuds/fromthedepthsofinsanity
Summary: Reiju was content to simply watch the party from the sidelines on her own, but when has anyone ever been allowed that when the Mugiwara crew and their friends are involved?





	She Took A Seat In The Corner

She took a seat in the corner. Really, there was nowhere else for her to choose. Reiju knew close to no one, and the wall at her back made her feel that much more secure. 

Not that she had any reason to be insecure. It was just Sanji’s wedding reception after all. She’d sat just fine in the crowd as she watched Sanji and Nami meet at the altar, felt perfectly at ease surrounded by their friends and Nami’s family, and even giggled with the rest when Sanji stumbled over his vows and shook with nervousness. 

Still, old habits die hard, it seemed. 

It was a rule her father had always pushed into all of them: stay separate and stay stoic. Reiju had already broken the second part, but such was her way. She couldn’t help the occasional bubbles of emotion, not like her brothers. It came so naturally to them. Reiju wasn’t sure she wanted the same or was even capable of it. 

Staying separate… that was easy, and it was something she craved on more than one occasion. When one went unseen, one stayed out of trouble, particularly the cruel gaze of an abusive father. While he was not here, invited, or knowing that his third son was marrying the love of his life, Reiju felt his presence like a cold gust on her bare skin. It was best to sit the merriment out; observation could be just as stimulating as participation. 

Reiju wasn’t sure if that was true or just something she told herself. It was best to unpack that on a later date. 

“This seat taken?”

She looked up to the voice’s owner and blinked in surprise. Nojiko, the maid of honor and Nami’s sister, stood waiting for her answer. Out of all the people to come to her table, Reiju could honestly say the beautiful woman in front of her was very last on her list of suspects. 

“Well?” 

Nojiko reached up and brushed a curling, periwinkle blue lock behind her ear, catching Reiju’s attention entirely. The undercut she sported on one side suited her wonderfully, as did the fruits and flowers that were etched into the short hair. No doubt she had had the design done to match the couple’s summer-inspired choices. 

“Sit where you’d like.” 

“Hmm, inviting.” 

To that Reiju chuckled lowly, “Did you want me to pull out your chair?” 

“Of course not.” Nojiko gave her a smile as she sat. “I was just making an observation. If we’re going to be family, then I wanted to know what kind of person you are.” 

Nojiko leaned forward to rest on the table between them. Immediately, Reiju’s eyes went to her hands, an instinctive gesture, and waited for the inevitable strike at her. The action wasn’t lost. 

“I won’t bite.” 

“Never thought you would.” 

“That look said otherwise.” 

Reiju hummed and cast her eyes down and away, a sign of false submission and conjured embarrassment. “I was admiring your dress. And tattoos.”

“Oh?” 

“Pastel yellow is your color.” 

Nojiko looked down at herself, seeing the same exposed skin she’d been born with and took no deep notice of until now. She knew she, like Nami, looked good in everything, but hardly made the same effort to flaunt it. As for her tattoos, well, it had been a long time since anyone had said they  _ liked _ the look of them. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Reiju shifted back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest in what could be seen as a defensive way. “Also, I’m sorry. A lecherous streak seems to be ingrained in my family’s DNA.”

“Hm?”

“A beautiful lady comes near, and our eyes are just drawn like magnets to metal.” 

“Well, if this is you lecherous, I’d hate to see you horny.” 

Reiju snorted and couldn’t stop the wild laugh that escaped her, ringing like a windchime in the breeze. Even when her hand shot up to cover her mouth, her throat and chest still shook with it. Nojiko joined her mirth. Truthfully, she hadn’t meant for so much sarcasm to leak out so early in their conversation, but Reiju seemed to enjoy it, even if it had surprised her. 

Tears sparkled on the corners of her eyes and wet her eyelashes. Desperately, Reiju tried to rein herself in. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d genuinely laughed, let alone as hard as this. It had to be something in the air, something that Sanji and his friends oozed into the environment to destroy even the toughest barriers. 

“You don’t do this very often, do you?” 

Reiju wiped at her eyes and shook her head. “Nothing quite so lively.” 

Nojiko winked. “Stick around then. You haven’t seen the half of it yet.” 

“Nojiko!” Nami called with a wave from across the yard. “I’m going to toss the bouquet! Come on!” 

She shook her head in denial and waved her away. Nami only shrugged, held up her skirts, and ran back into the fray to make her announcement. A chorus of squealing reached the isolated table, but no more harassment ensued.

“You don’t wish to try?” 

“Do you?” 

Reiju shrugged and said without vanity, “That would be a little unfair to the rest.” 

“Not if noodle boy gets his way. You’d have competition then.” 

Sure enough, Luffy stood in the middle, looking excited for whatever game he thought was going to take place, while Usopp and Sanji tried to reason with him. No doubt, their arguments were the bouquet toss was for the ladies in the crowd, but Luffy couldn’t be swayed. He wanted to  _ win _ and the only way to win was to participate. 

It was Lola and Nami who shooed them off. Luffy could try his hand if he wished, but only if he played fair without the use of his stretchy body and lightning-quick haki movements. Given his fellow competitors, he was willing to allow that much. 

Lola, Chiffon, bridesmaids Kaya and Vivi, Camie, Luffy, and, surprisingly enough, Robin stood ready and waiting for Nami to make her move. She tossed high in a graceful arch. The ladies gasped and jostled one another, clumping together to where the bouquet was perceived to land. Hands spread out, reaching and grabbing, but only one was lucky enough to grasp it firmly around the middle. 

“I did it!!” Luffy’s voice rang out over everyone’s. “Look! Look, look! I got it! I won!” 

Many laughed, and the girls of the group congratulated him. Many still shook their heads at the antics, Nojiko included. 

“Hard to believe by looking at him that he beat Arlong.” 

“Full of surprises, that one.” Reiju agreed. “He crashed Sanji’s first wedding, you know. Saved his life. And mine.” She sighed at the memory, not sure whether to feel relief or the blue emotion she’d so often called friend. “I’m only a little stunned he hasn’t thrown this one into an uproar.” 

“Being the Best Man probably helped with that. Sanji was married before?” 

“No. Didn’t quite get that far. Thankfully.” 

Nojiko hummed, unwilling or uncertain if she wanted to open that particular can of worms. Nami most certainly knew about Sanji’s history, and if she was alright with it, then so was Nojiko. Another story for another time. 

“It’s actually… how I first met them.” 

Reiju’s blue eyes sparkled and went distant. For as much as she hated the why, she did very much enjoy some of the happenings surrounding her brother’s ill-fated union. She got to reunite with him after all, got to meet his captain and part of his loving crew, and she hadn’t died before she could see her father and brothers do the same. 

“Explosive, I’d imagine.” Nojiko giggled. “Never subtle those Mugiwara pirates! They threw a three day party after the whole incident with Arlong. I wonder how long this is gonna last.” 

“As long as the booze and food do, I’m quite sure.” 

Reiju’s gaze was glued to the middle of the garden, where Sanji had dragged a chair and was coaxing Nami to sit. 

“Oh, my poor brother. He won’t survive.” 

Even as far away as Nojiko and Reiju sat, they could see the fiery red blush painting Sanji from the roots of his hair to the tips of his fingers. Already, those fingers twitched and shook as he reached for the hem of Nami’s dress and pushed her skirts up just enough to reveal the slightest bit of leg. Nami leaned close to whisper, and Sanji looked as though his soul was going to leave his body at any moment. 

There was laughter again as Sanji’s hands made the journey up Nami’s leg, as well as quite a few cheers and encouragements. He lingered longer than he should have, but Nami allowed it, if only this once, before making the trip back down and showing off the garter he’d retrieved. Men were up and out of their seats before being summoned and gathered around impatiently. 

Brook, typically, was the first to start the crowd, followed closely by Usopp, Patty, Carne, and Franky. After much badgering, Koza and Pell joined, albeit a little red-faced and half-hearted. They waited with complete focus, some more than others, and readied themselves for the inevitable. After all, they hadn’t been given the same restrictions Luffy had. 

Instead of the grace and delicacy Nami had adopted, Sanji all but launched the garter belt into the air above the crowd. They scrambled to catch it, Brook propelling himself upward and missing the cloth by a hair. It was all the men needed to start a mini-brawl right there. With each near-grab came a rival’s hand, and every rival’s hand was met with a smarting sting. The belt hardly ever had a chance to land. 

At least, until they were all too preoccupied with each other to notice it began its descent and landed. 

The laughter and clapping stopped the in-fighting and drew all eyes to the winner. Zoro, completely unsuspecting, had been in conversation with Jinbe. Animated as it was, his hand extended out palm-side-up just as Nami’s garter came down and landed squarely there. Confused, his hand instinctively closed around it and sealed his unknowing win. 

“Huh?” 

“ _ Shi-shi-shi-shi! _ It’s our turn now, Zoro!” Luffy held up the bouquet he was still jealously guarding. “See?” 

“Hah?!” 

“Robin says that’s the rules! We can’t just break the rules!” 

“Are you fucking for real?!” 

Sanji started to sprint toward them. “Oi!! Bastard!! That was on Nami-swan’s leg!! How dare you?!” 

“If you wanted to keep it so badly, why’d you throw it?!!” 

“Ah.” Nojiko piped up. “There it is.” 

“I’m afraid I’m a little lost.” 

“I knew they’d have at it at some point tonight. I had a bet with Nami going that it would happen right around now.” With a smirk, Nojiko turned her attentions back to Reiju. “Guess she owes me some money.” 

Despite herself, Reiju gave her a whole-hearted smile, even leaned toward her to continue their conversation. For the first time in a long time, she felt perfectly at ease now and Nojiko was stirring a want in her that she’d never tended before. The longer she sat so close, the more Reiju wanted to hear her speak. Conversation was easy, and even when it wasn’t there, it was as soft and light between them like first snow and promised long hours warmed by fire. 

Though, she was probably getting ahead of herself. A beautiful woman with tattoos, pretty periwinkle hair, and eyes of sparkling navy would turn anyone to jelly just by being close, let alone the assassin that she was. 

“Soooo,” Nojiko drew out. “What do you do? You’re not a pirate as well, are you?” 

“Ah, no. I’m-” Reiju paused to think, but only for a split second, “I’m a princess.” 

Not a total lie. Though, if Reiju was honest, it wasn’t how she wanted to introduce herself. Better that than the full truth, however. 

“A princess? So that would mean that Sanji is a prince? I thought he was full of shit when he said that.” 

Before Reiju could reply, attention was again drawn to the open spot of grass. The first notes of Brook’s slow melody colored the air with pinks and blues and soothed the saddest of souls. Sanji held Nami in his arms and led her with ease a-round and round. 

They made it look so easy. Their happiness and mirth, their love and friendship, even their not-so-perfect rivalries and squabbles, it all made Reiju happy to see. Sanji, the one who felt so much, had found his niche, and he had found his other on top of that. If only their mother could see him now. 

“Say, can I buy you a free drink?” 

Reiju was so enraptured by the music that she hadn’t noticed Nojiko had moved closer. She could feel the heat of her against her side and see a sparkle of emotion in her face that she couldn’t quite identify. But she wanted to know exactly what it was, and that meant accepting the offer. 

“I-” 

“Reiju?” 

Both women jumped as their bubble was popped by Sanji’s voice so close. Reiju looked up at her younger brother and saw his hand extended. Brook’s melody had changed, and Nami was dancing with Gen-san, who had pinkened cheeks and broad smile. Ah, the father-daughter dance, which meant Sanji would be one part of the mother-son. Except, they both knew Sora would not be attending. 

“Would you dance with me?” 

Even though, logically, there was no great intellectual leap that needed to be made between Sanji being at her table and knowing he needed a dance partner, the question still seemed to come from somewhere far away and unexpected. Caught off guard, Reiju nodded and was led by the hand out in the middle where every eye was suddenly on her. Scrutiny she could handle, but this pressed one her in ways she’d never experienced. 

Maybe, just maybe, it was because she wanted to impress these people. Their opinions actually mattered. 

“Are you having fun?” Sanji whispered as he turned her. 

“Yes.” She answered confidently. “Very much.” 

The lovely smile Sanji had worn for most of the night beamed all the brighter at her reply. His footwork increased as well. 

“I’m glad. I thought that you might find it awkward.” 

Reiju giggled. “I don’t think anyone would have allowed that for long. At least, not unless they wanted it to be their fault.” 

“True.” 

Some had joined them on the dance floor. From the corner of her eye, she saw Koza and vivi swaying together and Luffy and Zoro less dancing than they were swinging freely while holding onto the other. Oddly, she didn’t feel pressed upon at all as more joined. 

“So, you and Nojiko seem to be getting along-” 

“Mind if I cut in?” 

Nojiko tapped Sanji’s shoulder and waited politely for him to bow away. A curly eyebrow rose on his head and got nothing more than a wave of Reiju’s hand. He hadn’t the right to pry very deep just yet. 

“So,” Nojiko took her hand in hers and placed her other firmly on her waist. “About that drink?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may be the only one to write something for this pairing. I had a mind to write an actual wedding for Sanji with someone he genuinely wanted to wed and found myself thinking about all the people that would potentially attend. All the people Sanji WANTED to have there. Of course Reiju would be the only blood relative he would have, but it opened up an opportunity for her to meet more wonderful people: namely, Nami's elder sister Nojiko. 
> 
> I really wanted an interaction between the two of them. Think of the stories they could share! And then... I realized that maybe they'd be good for each other. They're both level-headed, hard working, loving, nurturing, accepting, and just the tiniest bit snarky. And while no one should go into a relationship expecting to be "fixed" by their significant other, I think Nojiko would be good for Reiju's self-hatred. She might be able to help Reiju forget what it's like to loathe herself, and in return, I'm sure Reiju could teach Nojiko to be the slightest bit more selfish in her endeavors. 
> 
> But anyway! Enough of my justifications! Thank you for taking a look at this!


End file.
